No Way Out
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: A songfic on Damon's thoughts after his fight with Stefan after Vickies death till the end of the book.


This songfic is what I believe Damons was thinking when Stefan told him to leave after Vickie's death until he decides to return to save his brother. I'm combining both the movie and CD version of No way out so the lyrics fit better. Also The song transformation will be used while Stefan's being healed Etc.

NO WAY OUT 

Every where I turn I hurt someone 

Damon tried to make his brother understand that even if he'd tried to help it would've been no use. Damon may have resented Stefan but deep down Stefan was the little brother he'd once looked out for.

But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done 

I'd do anything within my power I'd give everything I've got

But the path I seek was hidden from me now.

Stefan and Damon both knew Damon's powers were stronger but even Damon knew his powers were no match for an old one.

Brother Vampire I let you down, you trusted me believed in me and I let you down.

"I trusted you! I trusted you and you just let it happen!?" Stefan screamed. Damon deep down wished he could stop the hurting it's not like he hadn't loved Elena too! Even if he was evil he still wished he could bring Elena back it hurt him to think about her last moments she'd been so brave.

"It's my own fault. I should've known better. They all knew, they warned me, but I didn't listen!" Stefan continued. Damon had his usual distattached face on he was getting angry not just at his brother but at himself at the old one. He dispised Stefan but Stefan was still the only family he had left.

"Oh did they?" Damon snapped. Stefan continued accusing him of something that wasn't his fault! He couldn't help Vickie because he'd be dead too! Old Ones were too powerful he'd told Stefan this! "All right have it your way. But I'm through here! I'me leaving and this time brother if you follow me I'll kill you!" Damon snapped and stormed off. He didn't really mean it but he was afraid that if Stefan did come find him his own anger would lead him to kill his brother. Damon morphed crow and flew away.

Of all the things I hid from you I cannot hide the shame and I pray someone some thing will come and take away the pain.

There's no way out of this dark place, no hope no future.

I know I can't be free. But I can't see another way.

I can't face another day.

As Damon flew away he knew he couldn't change himself he was a vampire a creature of the dark. " How Ironic." He thought to himself as he flew. "I can become a bird and fly away yet I'll never truly be free." He thought to himself. He was a predator top of the food chain, he killed to survive that was his life and yet he was still hunted not accepted because of people who saw him for what he was. There was no other way was there?

Tell me where, did I go wrong?

Every one I loved, they're all gone

I'd do everything so differently

But I can't turn back the time

There's no shelter from the storm

Inside of me

He'd lost everyone he'd cared about, first his parents, then Kathrine when he loved her, his brother, Elena was dead, his brother hated him and Bonnie stayed away from him. The old one would kill them all and there was nothing he could do to save them no way to stop Klaus at all. "Damon, Damon." A feminine voice called to him as he looked at his reflection in the water now. He knew that voice. "Elena?" He called. "Damon they need you. Stefan needs you. You promised me you have to go back." Elena said. "How can I Klaus is unbeatable he can't be harmed he's an old one besides everyone hates me now what's it matter?" Damon asked her. "Please Damon do it for me and for yourself you know the wood that can harm Klaus it's ash wood. You can do it Damon I never said it would be easy." Elena said. "Please son go back your brother needs you." A male voice with an Italian accent joined in. Damon saw not only Elena but his father there too and his mother. "Father? Mother? But why talk to me now after what I've become?" Damon asked. " Please son your brother needs you and so do his friends. They're your family now Klaus must be stopped and you know you have the power. We forgive you even if you won't forgive yourself." His father urged.

I can't believe the words I hear

It's like an answer to a prayer

When I look around I see

This place, this time, these friends of mine.

His family and Elena had forgiven him and it was time he forgave himself. He needed to do this. "Do it for all of us. You're mother and I are so proud of you that you stuck with your brother when he needed you now go take care of him for us. I love you son." His father said. They started to fade away. "Wait! No don't leave me again!" Damon exclaimed. " We never left you we'll always be within you listen to your heart. Go back before it's too late." His mother said. "All will work out fine Damon now go." Elena said. Then they disappeared. Damon was near an ash tree he broke off a long branch and pulled out his dagger and started to transform it into a spear.

I know it's hard but youfound somehow

To look into your hearts and forgive me now

You've given me the strength to see

Just where my journey ends

You've given me the strength to carry on.

He had been forgiven by those who mattered most now he would defend his brother even if it killed him. He knew his time was running out even know he felt Stefan's pain with his power. "I'm coming little brother. I won't let you down again!" Damon yelled. He morphed wolf and picked up the stick in his mouth and ran back to where he was needed he was a good ten miles away he hoped he'd make it in time.

I see the path from this dark place

I see my future

Your forgivness has set me free

Oh and I can see another way

I can face another day!

Each paw step brought him closer to the clearing. Damon raced back over the fields and through the woods and demorphed but kept running. He heard his brother scream in pain Klaus was not going to kill his brother. "Get away from my brother! Damon roared and leapt from his place and lanced Klaus in the back. The Elder Vampire screeched in pain and anger and turned towards him his eyes radiating menace but so were Damon's! "Get away from my brother!" He screamed again. Klaus was saying something but that was in the past his brother and friends needed him and he'd protect them Stefan needed help or he'd die. Klaus snarled and took off after Damon who morphed crow and flew off. Klaus morphed into a crested caracara ( a bird of prey from South America that's a scavenger as well as a predator.) and flew after the younger vampire. Damon's morph had an easier time of manuvering then Klaus' form they landed Damon morphed wolf and Klaus a smileodon the two fought fiercely but Damon injured Klaus and came back.

Stefan was dying Damon knew there was nothing he could do but he'd made a promise and he'd keep it even if it killed him.

I see the path, I can see the path

I see the future

I see the path from this dark place

I see my future

I see the path, I can see the path

I see the future

Transformation

Elena and the spirits who'd gone before took Klaus away. "Yes I want your help." Stefan said when she came back.

Everything will become clear to you when you see things through another's eyes.

Everything will become clear to you whatever's meant for you you'll find.

They were all healed then Elena turned to go back with the spirits.


End file.
